A Krieg Of My Own
by DYNOMITE
Summary: Gin left Krieg's crew and is now on his own. What will happen when he comes to a town with a secret, and falls for the most unexpected girl? Full summary inside. M for laguage, violence, and brief nudity.
1. Big Momma's Deli

Okay, so this is my first fic for the wonder world of One Piece. It's set a few weeks after the Baratie arc. Gin has left the Krieg pirates and is now on his own. He ends up at East Seaport, the biggest port in the East Blue Sea. With all the people there for him to meet, he somehow ends up meeting and falling in love with the most unexpected person, Suki Krieg. Not to mention, this port is also the hometown of one Don Krieg himself. What Gin gonna do when he finds out who Suki really is and what this town's biggest secret is? Will he stay with the woman he loves, despite who her father is, or will he give her up? And what's going to happen when an old 'friend' comes home? Read and find out!

**Chapter One: Big Mamma's Deli**

"Here you are, Mr. Haku, ham on rye, like always." Suki said while placing the sandwich in front of her most regular customer.

"With?"

":sigh: With pickles, tomatoes, coleslaw, and _ketchup_." She said the last condiment with slight disgust. '_A year of making this sandwich for him and I still get grossed out by that combination._'

"You know me all to well, Suki." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"That's right, now shut up and eat." They both laughed and he did as she said. '_You know I wouldn't know you so well if you wouldn't come here so damn much._' She thought to herself as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Was Mr. Haku pleased with his meal?"

"You know he always does, Big Momma. " Suki sat down behind the counter and sighed, bored out to her mind. Big Momma, having noticed this, stopped sweeping and took a seat in front of her.

"What's the matter, child?"

"I'm just bored, I mean, we have the best deli for miles, yet it's always the same shit, different day. Not to mention the same people. Nothing exciting ever happens here."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Seriously? But there's still things to do."

"Big Papa and I can handle things. We was running this place when you were in dippers." She smiled, "You work so hard and never ask for a break, so go on. Go have some fun."

"I'd love to, Big Momma, but I really can't." she said standing up and walking away.

"And why not, child? You _need_ to go out." Suki stopped on a dime and, hands on her hips, turned around.

"Really? Now why is that?" Big Momma got up and walked over to the young girl. She placed a hand on each of Suki's cheeks, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're a beautiful young lady with many of young men waiting to take you on a date."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Suki, when was the last time you went on a date?" Big Momma asked in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I…well…I…uh…I…um…I…a year………or three."

"You are 20 years old, Suki; you need some enjoyment in your life." She placed a lock of Suki's lavender hair behind her ear. "You are as sweet, gracious, and caring as your mother, God rest her soul, and as adventurous, brave, and headstrong like your father. _Hmpf_, that and your looks are the _only _good things that man _ever _gave you." Suki laughed her grandma and took her hands in hers with a smile.

"You really are something, Big Momma, and you always know what to say." Big Momma returned the smile. "But I can't go."

"What! Why!"

"Because I know as soon as I set foot out that door, something exciting is going to happen." Big Mamma watched her as she got back to work taking orders and preparing meals. '_Stubborn as a mule, just **like** her daddy._'

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Welcome to East Seaport!" the check-in officer exclaimed with glee to the young man as he stepped up onto the dock. "Will you be staying long?" He asked looking at the small boat the man had arrived in.

"Dunno." He signed the information sheet and paid the officer. "There any good places to eat around here?"

"Of course, there are plenty of lovely restaurants in this great town of ours."

"Yeah, well, you got anything not so fancy?"

"Oh, yes, Big Momma's Deli. Great food with affordable prices. Just a quarter of a mile down the road, make a right, and it's the third building on the left. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." The young man set off down the road, tying to relax. He had been in that cramp boat for two days with no food. He placed a hand on his growling stomach and groaned. "Man, I haven't been this hungry for a while." He continued to walk, talking in the scenery. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand staying here. He had never been one for living on land. "Finally." he ran up to the deli door, but froze when something caught his eye. "Beautiful." He whispered to himself. He watched the girl move about, her lavender mid-back length hair flowing about, the white tank top complementing her luscious curves, and the long skirt showing off her hips. "Wow." Just then Mr. Haku walked out only to be grabbed by the young man.

"What the—"

"Who's that's?" He asked pointing at the window. Mr. Haku followed the direction of his finger and smiled.

"Oh, you mean her? Why that's just Suki. She works here."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is, and she can make a mean ham on rye, too. Go on in and have a bite." The man let go of Mr. Haku and he went on his way while the other continued to stand there.

Inside, Big Papa was taking care of preparing the meals when he glanced up at the window. '_Huh, I've never seen him before. He must be new._' "Hey, Big Momma, have you ever seen him before? " He nodded towards the window and she looked, but shook her head.

"No, can't say I've have." Just then the young man walked in, "Just sit anyway, sweetie, someone will be with you soon." She called out to him. Big Momma walked back into the kitchen, "Suki, we have a new customer; a young man around your age. And I must say, he doesn't look to shabby either." She said with a sheepish grin. "Why don't you go and get his order?" Suki glared at the old woman and rolled her eyes. '_Yeah well, you also thought that 'ex-convict' wasn't too shabby and a few hours latter he was arrested._' With a huff, she grabbed a menu and headed for the young man.

"Alright, I'm going."'_He can't be **that** spec—_' she stopped dead in her tracks. '_That guy…I think I know him, or at least, seen him somewhere._' Grey jacket and pants, green T-shirt, head band, dark brown hair, and a tanish complexion; she had definitely seen him somewhere before. No doubt about it, but where. She returned to reality and continued on her way. "Here you are, sir." She said handing him the menu.

"Thanks."

"This your first day in East Seaport?"

"Ay, it is, how'd you know?"

"This may be one of the biggest ports in the East Blue, but the number of people who actually live here is pretty small."

"How many?"

"About 200."

"Anyone famous?"

"Yeah, a pirate." '_Shit! Me and my big, damn mouth!_' He looked up at her, eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"Really? Who?" She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Luckily another customer started to complain that she was taking too long and that they were starving.

"Shut the hell up, you know you ain't starving!" she yelled back, then looked back down at the new guy. "Look over the menu and I'll be back in a minute to take your order." He watched her walk away, admiring her nice figure, and as he did he felt like there was something familiar about her. It's not that he had seen her before, God knows he'd remember if he had, but there was still something familiar. And he was going to figure it out.

Suki too the customers' orders and brought them to Big Momma. "So who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask, but I swear I've seen him somewhere."

"Has he been to East Seaport before?"

"No, I'd have remembered." She held the locket she wore, like she always did when she was thinking, as she thought hard of whom he could be or where she had she him. '_Maybe I've seen his picture, or perhaps—_' That was it. She looked down at the locket, she remembered now; it was a picture she had seen. "He's a pirate." She whispered.

"What was that, child?"

"He's a pirate." She repeated; she squeezed the locket in her fist. "I remember my dad telling me about him in a letter."

"But how do you know it's the same guy?" Without answering she hurried around to the back of the counter and, opening a small door near the far left bottom, she pulled out a shoe box. She sat down taking the top off to reveal near a hundred and began rummaging through it. "Suki, it's going to take forever to go through all these—"

"AH, found it."

"The letter?"

"No, better, look." She laid the picture on the counter and pointed to a person, "There, right there." Big Momma looked at the picture closely, and sure enough, there he was, right next to the Admiral. "His name is Gin. He's the General Battle Commander of the Krieg Pirates."

"Well, I'll be damned; how ironic. What should we do?"

"Well, he _is_ one of my dad's goons, but he doesn't seem to want to cause any trouble. I guess we don't have to kick him out."

"Alrig—"

"**HOW**ever, we **cannot** let him know that we know. Things could get ugly. We can't trust him….yet." The way she figured, if he found out they knew, he might try to harm them. '_Yeah, I'd like to see him try though._' She thought while staring at him, smiling.

"Yes, well, your staring says otherwise." Suki looked down at the floor then back to Big Momma.

"I was _not_ staring." She grabbed her notepad and pen. "I'm going to get his order." She murmured and started off toward Gin. "I'll be right back."

Gin looked over the menu for the menu for the umpteenth time, and finally decided. He looked up just in time to see Suki walking to his table. "You made up your mind?"

"Uuuh, yeah, I'll have the Roast beef and cheddar on pumpernickel with fries."

"Good decision. It's one of my favorites. I'll just give this to Big Papa and it should be ready in a few minutes." She commented and wrote down the order down. Again she walked away leaving Gin to his thoughts. He thought about his time at the Baratie and the first real friend he ever made. '_Sanji, you were the only person to ever show me kindness. I told you I would see you at the grand line, and I tend to make that happen._' He grinned when the image of that straw hat pirate came to mind. '_How that kid ever went up against the invincible Don Krieg and survived, I will never understand._' He leaned back in his seat and continued to reminisce about the past: from his childhood, to joining Krieg's crew, to becoming Battle Commander, to his leaving the Krieg pirates. That was the hardest decision he ever had to make; he had been with them for so long, but all that was in the past now and it was time to move on.

"Here you are." Gin looked down at the plate of food in front of him. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, uh—"

"It's Suki."

"Well, Suki, I'd enjoy this more if I had some company." Suki looked around the deli then back to him.

"Sucks for you, cuz you the only one left." She smirked at the hurt expression on his face. "I'm just kidding. Damn, don't look so depressed." She pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down. '_I might be able to find out if the rest of them are coming here. If they do, maybe they won't do anything bad. I mean, my dad wouldn't want to cause me any trouble……would he?_'

"So, are they your…" He pointed to Big Papa and Mamma. Suki shook her head and smiled.

"No, they're not my parents."

"But you called them—"

"Everybody calls them that. They're my grandparents. Well not biologically. See, the two of them also helped take care of both my mom and dad when they were going up; that's how my parents met. They became best friends when they were 7, thanks to Big Papa and Mamma, and ended up marrying each other when they were 19. Two years later they had me, so naturally Big Papa and Mamma helped take care of me as well. Now I live here with them upstairs."

"Where are your parents now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My mom died when I was 6 and my dad's away on 'business.' " Again, she took hold of locket.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, so what about you? Where are you from?"

"The Grand Line. Never really had a family. When I was old enough to make it on my own I joined this group of guys and their line of work."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow, "What business was that?"

"The trading business." '_Smooth._' _She_ noticed he was trying not to grin, but somewhat failing. "How much do I owe you?" He asked motioning toward the now clean plate.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I don't feel like messing with the cash register." Both laughed and continued with their conversation.

Across the room, oblivious to the two youths, stood Big Papa and Mamma watching with joy. Big Momma sighed happily, "They do make a lovely couple, don't they, Big Papa?"

"They sure do, Big Momma, but do you think it could ever work?"

"Love always finds a way." Big Papa smiled and kissed his wife of 57 years on the head.

"Yes, but love can also cause a lot of trouble. And besides, you know good and well Suki will never consider dating him. She would have to see him every day."

"I think I can help there."

"You know, we've been telling each other all bout ourselves, and yet you've lacked in tell me your name."

"Shit, your right. Sorry, it's Gin." '_Well at lest we know he's not too much of a liar._'

"Young man." Gin nearly jumped clean out of his seat, and possibly his skin. '_Holy shit! Where fuck did she come from!_' "Young Man?" Big Momma repeated.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Do you plan on staying in East Seaport?"

"For a little while, I guess."

"Do you have some kind of income?"

"Well no, I just got here." Suki eyed her grandma '_What's she up to?_'

"That's GREAT!"

"It is?" The two asked in unison, both equally confused.

"Yes, we need some help round the deli and we have an extra room upstairs. So, why don't you stay here?" Gin was speechless, he couldn't believe this woman would just up and ask him something like that. Suki, on the other hand, was more or less in shock; white as snow and emotionless as a statue. Was Big Momma out of her mind? What the hell was she doing? '_I'm gonna kill her._' "Well?"

"I….uh, sure?" He agreed not wanting to upset the rather large woman.

"Good, come along, I'll show you where you'll be staying." She took him by arm and practically dragged him away to the upstairs. Suki remained sitting there, staring at the empty seat where Gin, her father's right hand man, had just been sitting mere moments ago. '_That didn't just happen. Why would she do that? More importantly, why did he agree? Shit._' She looked out the widow to the deep blue sea. She envisioned her father, both before he left and how he is now. '_Where ever you are, dad, I hope you're safe._' Suki released a sigh of frustration and sank down in her seat and muttered to herself. "You best know what you're doing Big Momma, cuz I sure as hell don't."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Well there you go, chapter one. I hope it filled your appetite, yet left you wanting more. If you do, R&R and let me know.

Luv Ya!

Dyno


	2. I ain't the lady ta mess with

Okay, I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first chapter, but don't worry. I'm going to tell y'all the same thing I told my XME readers: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!!! And this goes for any future chapter that I may forget to put a disclaimer in. I promise that I don't own the show now and I won't own it by the next chapter either….or the one after that, or the one after that, and etc. So don't panic.

I thank all who reviewed, and all who read, but were too lazy to review. Don't take offence to that, I do the same damn thing. Anyway, here's chapter two. I hope y'all

**Chapter 2: "I ain't the lady ta mess with!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gin tossed and turned all night long. It was back, the nightmare; he had been having this particular one for a while. It had started the day after he left the Baratie and Don Krieg's crew. He was somewhere dark and foggy….

…and he was running….

…always running.

"Nnnooo…." he would call out, "….please……don't go...come back…"

There was a figure, too; it was usually blurry, but now it seemed to have taken the shape of a young woman. Faster and faster he would run, and farther and farther she would get. She held out her hand, he was so close, but when he reached out, like every time, she disappeared. He fell to his knees in defeat as he heard the maniacal laugh, then _he_ appeared: Don Krieg, the Admiral he had served under for so long.

"Gin," he said, "you're a cold-hearted killer, a man-demon. You're alone in this world and you'll live out the rest of your life alone. HA! Who could ever love someone like you, a pirate!" He laughed, "Once a scallywag, always a scallywag!" Gin covered his ears to tune out Krieg's words,

"Nnnoo. It's. Not. Truuue."

"Gin?"

"Nnoo."

"Gin?!"

"Stop."

"GIN!!" His eyes snapped open to reveal Suki looking down at him.

"AHHHHH!" He yelped in, falling out of the bed. Suki screamed as well and stumbled back against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gin cried out, still in shock…..and on the floor.

"ME?! What the **hell** is wrong with you?!"

"I was having a nightmare!"

"Well **that** is for **damn** sure. You were talking in your fucking sleep."

"I…was?" His eyes widened, had he said something about who he is?

"Yeah, you were saying something like: 'don't go…come back…' stuff like that."

"Oh." Gin let out a sigh of relief. Standing up he asked, "What time is it?" Suki, getting up as well, froze with a blush; she hadn't realized until now that he was only in his boxers. She stared at his slender body, well toned chest, chiseled muscles, and washboard abs. '_Daaamn._' She spun around to hide her reddening cheeks, but it didn't do any good, he'd seen it and smiled.

"It's, um, 7:00."

"Why so early?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"The deli opens at 9:30. We need time to get ourselves and the deli ready. Here." She picked up the clothes she had dropped and handed them to him, "Big Momma washed them for you."

"Thanks." He replied taking the clothes from her.

"No problem, and don't take too long getting ready." She turned and walked out shutting the door behind her. '_Wow._' She thought as she strolled down the hall back to her room. '_He's really not half bad looking. Actually, to be honest, he's kinda hot…..for a pirate that is._' She thought with a smirk.

Gin gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to get a shower. Turning the water on, he let it run down his sore body. The coolness felt so good on his skin; he couldn't even remember the last time he had a real shower. He was hoping it would maybe wash away the memories of his past.

"Suki." Gin whispered with a smile, her image coming to mind. '_She's so beautiful._' He thought.'_But who does she remind me of?_' he couldn't figure it out, but he didn't really care. He thought back to when he first laid eyes on her; she took his breath away. He thought of the first time she had spoken to him, with that seductive voice, and the conversation they had had.

"Wait a minute." Something hit him: that look, the one she gave him when he told her his name. Why had she looked like that? Why did she seem so surprised? It was as if she had not been expecting _that_ name, as if she kne—

He froze.

Could she….no…there was no way. Why would she, _how_ would she? He had never met her before in his life. Then again, there was no other explanation….well, _good_ explanation. "She knows."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Down in the kitchen, the others prepared for yet another day at Big Momma's Deli. They swept, scrubbed, washed, mopped, and set the tables. The deli was only 40ft by 20ft, but it seemed to take forever to clean it.

"Damnit, why does it always seem to take all eternity to sweep this place?"

"I don't want to hear it, Suki. We've tried to get you to take some time off, but you won't do it."

"But—"

"Big Momma's right. And don't you go saying 'there's too much to do around here to leave for the two of you,' because you know good and well Big Momma and I ran this place by ourselves for many, many years." Big Papa took the broom from Suki and put back in its place. "So don't give us that bullshit." Suki folder her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I can't leave for sure, now, can I?" She turned walked out into the eating area, only to be grabbed and pulled around the corner to the steps. "What the fu—"

"What do you know?"

"Gin, what are do— Why are you whispering?"

"What do you know?" He repeated.

"About what?"

"Stop playing, I know you know."

"I know a lot of things, be more speci—"

"I mean about me being a damn pirate." Suki stared at him blankly.

"You're a pirate?"

"You d-didn't know?" Gin could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat. Had his assumptions just cost him his cover? Suki smirked at the look he wore. '_He's so cute when he's scared shitless._'

"….yeah, I knew." His jaw hit the floor. "I'm just being mean. I am my father's daughter after all."

"That…wasn't funny." Gin managed to choke out, now neon white.

"Yeah, it was. And don't worry, we're not gonna tell anyone. Just keep a low profile and no one will give you a second thought."

"We?"

"Oh, yeah, they know too." She nodded her head toward the kitchen. "But they don't care." Gin sank down onto the steps and stared forward. "I'm serious. They don't care."

"But if the three of you know, then others must know as well." Suki sighed and sat down next to him.

"Please. Don't give the people of this town that much credit. By the time others figure it out, you'll probably be dead." He looked at her with horror. "That's about how many years it will take. The people here aren't exactly geniuses."

"But how did you know in the first place?" She turned away from him, not wanting to tell him the truth, yet she felt it was the right thing to do.

"You remember that famous pirate I mentioned yesterday?"

"Aye."

"Well, you see….he…well….he's….dumkreg." she muttered.

"What?"

"I said, Don Krieg."

"WHA—" Suki's hand clamped over his mouth and she leaned closer to him speaking quieter.

"Look, I'll explain everything later, but right now we have work to do," she pointed to the clock hanging above the door in the deli. She removed her hand from his mouth, "Now c'mon, follow me." Gin watched Suki disappear around the corner back into the kitchen. He was still somewhat in a state of shock, but did as he was told and followed her. "You'll be working in the kitchen with Big Papa." She said as he strolled in; Big Papa crossed his arms and looked the pirate over.

"You ever cooked before, matie?"

"No, sir."

"Well, it's not gonna be easy. Here, at Big Momma's Deli we make the best gourmet meals from all the seas. Most of the ingredients, I'm betting, you've never heard of, but I can tell just by lookin' at cha you'll do fine. Now come with me." Gin followed the older man back to the cooking area where he'd be making the many sorts of sandwiches that the deli was famous for, and after a short lecture on how to prepare a few simple meals, he got to work.

As the hours went by, the orders became more and more immense, one after another. They had served at least a hundred customers by noon, but never once did Gin complain. They knew he was no stranger to hard work, being a former member of Krieg's crew, but even they were getting tired. Still, he did everything they told him to do without a hint of refusal.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all," Suki said as she handed Big Papa yet another six orders, watching Gin preparing someone's meal.

"I agree, and the lad's quick learner, too." He replied with a proud smile. "He seems to have a knack for this stuff."

"It's just sandwich making, Big Papa, a two year old could do it." Suki didn't exactly like a pirate being praised for doing her job.

"Aye, but to make the delicious meals we have here takes real effort. Otherwise, they would be 'just sandwiches'." Suki placed her fists on her hips and huffed. '_Yeah, whatever._' "Not to mention, he's very respectful."

"Him?" She asked pointing at Gin.

"Not once has he spoken ill toward me or Big Momma." He paused for a moment, then chuckling said, "Never expected that from a pirate. Especially not one of your father's." Suki didn't hear him, however; she was too deep in thought to hear anything. There was no possible way that his man, the one working so hard to impress them, could be the cruel, coldhearted, murderous, man-demon that her father had ranted on about in so many of his letters, but she knew it was true. And she wanted to believe it, so she had a reason not to like him. Yet some part of her _didn't_ want to because she _did_ like him….only a little though.

Feeling someone staring at him, Gin glanced up from preparing meals. Sure enough, he saw Suki studying him. Gin shot her a grin, and she blushed, darting her eyes from his. She'd forgotten that she was staring. He silently laughed to himself; he liked it when she blushed. It made her even more beautiful. Gin picked up the two plates of food and took them to her.

"Here you are." Suki glared at the plates with disgust, still embarrassed, but took them.

She then looked him directly in his eyes and said, "Ya know, Big Papa said you were pretty good at this, and he has great confidence in you. Maybe you'll be able to make it here after all – but it's only been a few hours and the day's not over yet."

"Is that right?" he asked grinning, "and what do you think?" He stepped closer to her.

"You'll be out of here by closing." She answered also stepping closer.

"Really?" He took another step forward.

"Yeah, there's no way you could last that long." She nearly closed the space between them; their faces were a mere six inches apart. Again, Gin smirked.

"I'm a pirate, Suki; I don't give in so easily." He stared into her eyes; the warmth of his breath on her skin made her legs feel like jelly, but she held her composure, not wanting to show a sign of weakness. "But if you're so sure I'll leave, let's make a bet." Suki raised an eyebrow curiously, but did not object, so he continued, "If I want to quit by the end of the day, I'll pay Big Papa and Mamma 300 berries for allowing me to stay here."

"Is that so? And if you win?" she asked, folding her arms. Gin stood back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't really decided yet."

"Well, when you do, get back to me on it, and we'll talk." Suki turned and walked out back into the dinning area, plates in hand. Gin knew this girl was something special, and he couldn't seem to shake this thought he'd been thinking all day. '_She looks so much like him, but she can't be._'

Over in the front far left corner of the deli, sitting at one of the tables, was a small group of mischievous looking guys. Their 'leader', Al, had a thing for Suki. He'd constantly ask her out, though it never worked.

"M-m-mmmm. Just look at that; pure perfection, like a goddess. I'm telling you, Suki's going to be mine real soon." He said very cocky to his gang.

"Haven't you already been turned down by her?" Al glared at his friend, and then smirked.

"She's just playing hard to get. She'll come around. Now watch." He got up and started for her when another friend grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it man."

"And why the fuck not?" he asked with annoyance.

"Well, I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who knew this one dude who kept asking her out and she beat the shit out of him."

"Please, she's a woman, she can't do much harm. Now get off!" He yanked his arm out of his friend's grasp, and continued on his way. Al saw Suki standing at the counter talking to Big Momma, and he got an idea. When Big Momma walked away, Al snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want, Al?" She growled at him.

"You don't sound happy to see me."

"Why would I be?" she asked coldly, she really didn't like him.

Back in the kitchen, Gin got a sudden sensation that something was wrong and looked up. He saw Al with his arms around Suki, holding her close. He watched as Al continued to badger Suki, a scowl upon his face, gripping the knife in his hand.

Al held her tighter. "So, what cha doin' tonight?"

"Sleeping." She replied.

"That's too bad," he said while trying to sound seductive, "you could go somewhere with me this evening. Perhaps a fine meal, a stroll on the beach, maybe a little romance." Al said as his hands slithered a little further down. Gin's body tensed and a murderous glare arose in his eyes. Al brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "C'mon, Suki, you know you want me. Why deny it? There's no one else in this God forsaken town that can give you pleasure like I can."

Gin couldn't take it anymore – he might be a scallywag, but even he knew that was no way to treat a woman, especially if she obviously didn't like you. He began to storm over to them when Big Papa stuck his hand out to stop him. "You'd allow him to continue doing that to her?!" he snapped at the old man.

"Just watch. Being the daughter of her father, Suki is not one to be underestimated. She can take care of herself." Gin breathed a slow and steady breath, trying to calm himself down. He was ready at any moment to get his weighted tonfas and kill the bastard, but he held his ground.

"Leave me alone," she said, but he ignored her; by now the whole restaurant was watching in silence. "Don't make me tell you twice, Al."

"Why do you do this, Suki? Don't you get tired of it?" She turned around still between him and the counter, death all over her face.

"You have no idea."

"Then how 'bout you come with me tonight?"

"How 'bout I don't and you go and fuck yourself? You stupid horny bastard," she said and turned back around to the counter thinking he would go away know, but he remained standing behind her. In an act of fury, he grabbed her upper arm and gripped it hard.

"I'm getting annoyed with your** FUCKING** games, Suki!" Al shouted as he squeezed harder. Suki took hold of his hand and, with ease, twisted it in a way that no hand should ever be twisted. Al cried out in pain, trying to pry her hand off of his, but she held on firmly.

"And I'm just plain fucking tired of you."

"LET GO, YOU STUPID WHORE!" he screamed.

"Aw, and here I thought I was a goddess." Still holding his hand, she spun around, twisting his arm back with enough force to cause him to do a flip and land on the floor with a loud 'thud'. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "If I told you seven times already I will never go ANYWHERE with you, what the FUCK would make you think I would say yes this time?! You sorry ass piece of shit?!" She bellowed at him as he staggered back to his feet. The expression on his face actually made Suki a bit nervous; it was a look of loath and despise. He looked her square in the, and, his face extremely close to hers, said with a deadly tone, "Go to fucking hell, bitch."

Without missing a beat she retorted in the same tone, "You first." She impaled his groin with her knee, and then side-kicked him in the face. Al fell to the floor unconscious, his buddies rushing to his aid. Suki looked at the lot of idiots, who stared at her in horror, and said, "Get 'im outta here and I don't wanna see any of ya'll back at this deli ever again. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison, picking up their fallen boss and dragging him out the door. Once they were gone the silence in the deli was replaced with cheers and applause.

"Thank you! You all are far too kind." She curtsied and waved. "Now get back to eating." They all laughed, and she walked back into the kitchen only to be stopped by Gin's odd expression. It was something like someone told him he had actually been born a girl. "What?"

"Where did you learn to defend yourself like that?"

"My dad; he's really good at hand to hand combat. It's probably what makes him such a great pirate. That and the fact that he's a pretty big guy." It was at that moment Gin figured out who she was. It all made sense now, she had his eyes, hair, and deadly attitude, yet it was still hard to believe. '_The Admiral has a daughter, a beautiful daughter, go figure._' Suki walked around him and continued into the kitchen; Gin knew he shouldn't, he knew it be wrong considering whose daughter she is, but he also knew it'd be a hell of a lot of fun, so before she got far he said,

"Dinner."

"What?" She asked glancing back at him.

"If I win the bet, you've got to have dinner with me." Her jaw dropped.

"What?! Are you fucking shitting me?"

"No, I am not shitting you. Just one meal." Suki couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So?" he held out his hand for her to shake. She glowered at it and she could tell by the certainty of his voice she was bound to lose the bet, but for some odd reason she still shook his hand sealing the bet…….and her fate.

"You're a fucking dog, you know that."

"No, Suki, I'm something much worse." He said now leaning into her ear, so only she would hear, "I'm a fucking pirate."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Big Momma's Deli stayed as busy as ever for the remainder of the day, and Suki worked Gin like the dog he was. She wasn't going to cut the bastard any slack. She still couldn't believe the son of bitch had the nerve to bet what he did, nor could she believe _she_ had the nerve agreed to it. What the **hell** was she thinking?!

Suki took a seat at a table and laid down her aching head. It was thirty minutes after closing, the deli was empty, and Gin hadn't show any sign that he was going to quit. She was screwed for sure now. Why did she take the bet? It was so unlike her, normally she would have kicked his stupid ass. So why hadn't she?

"I guess you'll be going on a date, then." Suki emitted an aggravated groan.

"Don't you have anything better to do than listen in on my conversations, Big Momma?"

"Not when they concern a nice looking young man." Suki sat up and looked at her grandmother with disbelief

"He's a pirate, Big Momma."

"A handsome pirate."

"He's a pirate from my father's crew."

"Then you know he's a strong fellow and will able to take care of you." '_The woman has lost her damn mind._' Big Momma patted her granddaughter on the head and continued on her way, calling back, "Just give him a chance, child." Suki plopped her head back on the table, '_What have I gotten myself into? Damnit! I'm so stupid!_' She began to repeatedly bang her head on the tabletop.

"Don't do that, Suki." Gin said as he walked by her. "I don't want you to get a concussion before I get a chance to have dinner with you." She stopped, but did not look at him.

"Blow me."

"Can't; I was going to save_ that _for after our dinner." '_No he didn't...asshole._' her eye began twitch. Gin yawned and stretched his arms, "I guess I'll be getting to bed. It's been fun. See you tomorrow….." he began to walk toward the stairs, "…Suki Krieg."

Suki shot up, white as a ghost, spinning herself around to look at him, but he was already gone. '_How the fuck does he know? I was so careful not to give it away—wait…oh shit._' She remembered now; '_I told him my father was a big pirate. Hell, if the poor bastard didn't figure it out after that, then he's obviously a dumbass._' She thought. '_Well, I may have been pissed before, but now I'm fucking **livid**. I mean, how **dare** he treat me, the daughter of the Admiral Don Krieg, with such disrespect. Oh the son of a bitch is in for a rude awakening. If he thought my dad was tough, HA! Just wait till he gets a whiff of what **I'm** capable of._' she sneered her father's fearful sneer as she glanced up the stairs.

"Get plenty of rest, my dear Gin – 'cuz I can promise tomorrow's gonna be one **HELL** of a day."

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

There you go, chapter 2. Took me forever to get it the way I wanted it, but it's finally done. I hope y'all thoroughly enjoyed it and want more. If you do, remember to R&R!...please.


End file.
